


Stan vs. Dating

by detectivejigsaw



Series: Flipside AU [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford Pines is a Good Brother, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stan is disillusioned, flipside AU, just trying to look out for Stan, references to Homeless!Stan, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivejigsaw/pseuds/detectivejigsaw
Summary: Ford notices something seems a little off about his brother, and tries to get to the bottom of it.Little slice of life on the flipside.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Flipside AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587223
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	Stan vs. Dating

Ford was looking at Stan funny.

It wasn’t all that unusual an occurrence; Ford may have been the six-fingered weirdness nerd, but Stan had a habit of exhibiting extraordinarily outlandish behavior, from running around their room with a bucket on his head when he was a kid to teaching a bear how to drive a golf cart earlier this month, and there had been many moments in between which led to Ford giving him his trademark “what the heck is wrong with you Stanley” look.

Right now, though, Stan didn’t know what the issue was. They were in Greasy’s Diner getting breakfast before they had to get ready for the tours of the day, and Susan the waitress had just barely taken their orders and left them with their drinks. Nothing about any of that had been out of the ordinary, as far as he knew.

“Have I got somethin’ on my face?” he asked at last, raising his eyebrows.

“Susan was flirting with you,” Ford said.

“...Huh?”

“She greeted you with the moniker, ‘Hey, handsome!’ and smiled at you no less than five times while she was taking our orders,” Ford said. “From what I’ve seen, that’s a method used by many people when they want to flirt with someone.”

“Yeah, I know she was.” Stan shrugged. “So what?”

“So you didn’t flirt back.”

Stan’s confused expression deepened. “Still not gettin’ the problem. It’s not like I haveta flirt with every girl that likes me.”

Ford frowned skeptically. “In my experience, yes you do.”

Stan rolled his eyes and scoffed. “We’re not in high school anymore, Ford.”

“I know that! And I’m not saying it’s a big issue or anything.” Ford leaned his elbows on the table. “I’ve just never seen you that unresponsive to a girl who was obviously interested in you, except for Sara Remus in sixth grade.”

Stan shuddered, allowing some of his annoyance to dissipate. “Ugh, why’d ya have to remind me of her? I’m about ta have breakfast!”

They both laughed a little, before Stan sighed and said, “I’m just...the last two dames who acted like they were inta me, one of them tried to steal my car and the other tried ta eat me.”

Ford snorted a little at the unusual sentence. Then he frowned and said seriously, “You don’t think Susan would-”

“No, I know she’s probably not like that. But you never know.” He toyed with his fork. “‘S not like I’d be that good for her anyway. I’m a born grifter, and she’s so...classy.”

Both men jumped at a sudden clanging noise from the other end of the room, and Susan’s voice demanding waspishly, “Spin, ya dumb pies!”

Ford sighed a little. “Stanley...you know I’m not very good at this stuff.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But if you would let me finish...it sounds like you’re making the same mistake I did. You got hurt by someone you thought you could trust, so you’re cutting yourself off in the hope that it won’t happen again.”

“I don’t know that I technically trusted either of them-”

“My _point_ is, you don’t have to date or whatever if you’re not up for it...but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t give people a chance.”

Stan leaned his chin on his hand. “You tryna play matchmaker so she’ll give us free meals or something?”

Ford gave him a Look. He smiled sheepishly back. “I know, I know.” He tapped his fork against the table. “Just keep forgettin’ I’m not livin’ in my car anymore, that’s all.”

When Susan showed up with their orders-a plate of pancakes and bacon for Stan, and a more modest order of French toast and hash browns for Ford-Stan returned her smile this time. It was more hesitant than his usual “charmer” grin, but she blushed a little as she bustled off.

“She is somewhat aesthetically appealing,” Ford commented, picking up his fork.

“And comments like that are probably why she’s into me and not you.” Stan began munching his pancakes.

“Oh, hush.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stan isn't quite ready for dating anyone yet, but he does at least start being friendly with Susan. And finds that she is potentially going to be a crazy cat lady when she gets old, but for now at least it's fun to turn on the charm around her.


End file.
